The Princess and the Po
The Princess and the Po is the second episode from season one of Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness. It was the second episode in the series to be previewed on and online before the show's official launch in November.Zap2It.com - "Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness : The Princess & the Po" Episode Plot Synopsis :"Po, Tigress and Mantis must escort the Emperor's daughter on a peacemaking visit to the Qidan clan." :"Po guards one bossy little piggy of a princess, but can he fight to save her when things go wrong?"Nick.com - "The Princess and the Po: Full Episode" Summary trying to entertain Princess Mei Li with a homemade puppet]] Master Shifu explained to Po, Tigress and Mantis the importance of making sure that Princess Mei Li gets to the Qidan Clan safely. Po became excited after hearing the princess was only a kid, commenting that the mission will be easy. However, when Princess Mei Li finally arrived, she was shown as stubborn and spoiled. When Po attempted to introduce himself to her, she prodded him with her staff and caused it to break. She immediately blamed Po, but when he claimed that she had broken it, she demanded that he be executed by beheading. The execution was called off after Shifu respectfully explained that he was the Dragon Warrior. Po placed a bet with Tigress and Mantis that he could get the princess to like him by the time they arrive at Qidan, wagering against a foot massage. Both masters happily agreed. Po immediately began his first attempt by making a puppet for the princess. But she instead used it as a temporary replacement for her staff, hitting Po and the others over the head with it. The gang soon left the Valley to head for Qidan, but not before secretly being spotted by a gang of crocodile bandits. and his bandit followers ambushing the traveling group]] Mei Li complained throughout the entire journey. She eventually began throwing fire poppers at Tigress, Po and Mantis, much to her amusement. Whilst taking a break to eat and rest, Po tried performing juggling tricks on stilts, to which the princess simply knocked him off. Po later dressed up as a clown in another attempt, but before he could perform, Tigress sensed something and commanded the group to stop. The princess was annoyed at Tigress for this, but her servants then noticed the crocodile bandits surrounding them. Po, Tigress and Mantis worked together to fight off the bandits. Princess Mei Li, on the other hand, was oddly unaware of the danger they were in and constantly interfered with the Kung Fu trio's fighting by demanding rice balls stuffed with lots of bean paste. Though Po, Tigress and Mantis succeeded in protecting the princess and her servants, the bandits had escaped with the group's valuables, including the food. Selfishly, Mei Li used the last of the water to clean her dusty crown and started blaming Tigress and Mantis. Though the two accepted this, Po stood up for his friends and called the princess mean, bossy, and stated that no one liked her. The princess's anger faded and soon ran off crying. holding Po's fixed homemade puppet]] That night, Mei Li sat away from the group. Po, feeling guilty for his earlier actions, sat next to her and told her about a story of a panda who just wanted to make the princess happy. Afterwards, the princess went over to Po and handed him the fixed puppet she had broken earlier. She stated that she never had any real friends before. Po then offered to be her friend, to which she accepted and the two happily sat down to play a game of . The next morning, the two were seen laughing together as Po carried Mei Li around, holding his ears and steering him as he ran aimlessly around. The travelers soon arrived at the Qidan clan's territory. As Mei Li went ahead to approach the Qidan king, one of her servants relayed to Po, Tigress, and Mantis that she was to become a sacrificial slave to the Qidan in exchange for peace. Shocked, Po and the others quickly followed Mei Li inside. facing off with Po]] The clan's king immediately demanded to see the princess. In a desperate attempt to save Mei Li, Po pushed Tigress forward and stated that she was the princess. Though Tigress hesitantly went along with it, the king then demanded that she sing the "Ceremonial Princess Dancing Song". After Tigress gave a poor performance, the king became angry and once again demanded to be handed the princess. Po, Tigress and Mantis refuse and soon fought the warriors, but Mei Li gave herself up. Po, in a bid to save her, offered the king a deal: If he won a fight against any of the king's warriors, the princess would be free to go; but if he lost, the king would get him, Tigress, Mantis, and the princess. After learning that Po was the Dragon Warrior, the king accepted and placed himself up for battle, proclaiming himself as the legendary warrior Temutai. Po struggled against him and was tossed around constantly. Mantis stated that he couldn't beat him Panda Style, and after some encouragement from Mei Li, he claimed Princess Style. Getting on top of Temutai's head, Po grabbed the warrior king's ears and guided him into rocks and walls before running him into the clan's old stone podium where they would keep the princess servant chained. Temutai admitted defeat and kept to Po's deal: He let the princess go, vowed to keep his promise of peace, and as a bonus also catered to the group with fried rice balls. The princess, Po, Tigress and Mantis left the Qidan clan's village and began their journey home. Along the way, they stumbled upon the Croc Bandits, who were arguing about the material they stole. The episode ended with the three warriors flying in to attack them. Episode Cast *Mick Wingert as Po * as Tigress / Princess Mei Li *Max Koch as Mantis * as Temutai * as Shifu * as Fung Trivia *The episode title is a pun on the literary fairy tale " ". *Scenes from this episode were first previewed at the 2010 as storyboard stills whilst the program was in production. Gallery Fung.jpg|Episode screenshots MeiLi2.jpg PoMeiLi.jpg QidanWar1.jpg TemutaiQidan.jpg PrincessStyle.jpg See also *Episode transcript References External links *The Princess and the Po at P P